Malfoy Honur
by Draco vs Romance
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so , this is a DMOC , Draco Malfoy and Other Canon ,, yay !
1. The Vow

_Author_: Draco vs Romance

_Title_: Malfoy Honour

_Chapter_: 1 The Vow

_Disclaimer_: I OWN NOTHING YOU HUNGRY DUMB LAWYERS ! I AM MORE INNOCENT THAN A BIRDIE IN AN ACCIDENT ! .. please leave me in peace .. sobs

_Summary_: You may think this is another story you've once heard before, but I assure you this one is so much more. It doesn't end happily so don't smile, it'll end in tears that will swell up in your eye. So please do read but do not flame, as this one and theothers are not the same.

_AN_: And it's up again .. hmm .. okey ..

* * *

Malfoy.

A name known to many in the wizard community, a name of respect, pride and pure blood, a name of the most prestigious family since the beginning of time.

But is all that just an illusion, a façade to prevent any prying eyes to see for what they truly are?

All these questions will never be answered, for no one dares to ask such bold questions, no one even dare to wonder what would happen to the poor soul who was bold enough to question the Malfoys.

Never in Draco Malfoys entire life, had he ever questioned his family's ideals and traditions, but now he was beginning to have his doubts. You would too if you stood in an almost pitch black dungeon, only lit by candles that were placed all over the stone walls, with a pressing smell of rotting bodies, mould and filth, with fifty different Muggles, all kinds of torture devices and the sound of inhuman screaming as their bodies were slowly torn apart.

Draco couldn't help feeling a sense of dread as he watched a middle aged muggle man getting his bones crushed, mended and then crushed again. The man couldn't even scream anymore, his throat bled from mere exhaustion.

Draco felt a hand on his left shoulder as he watched the muggle slowly become insane from the pain; Draco looked around and saw his father, Lucius Malfoy, with an insane glint in his eye that almost made Draco cover in fear. He had never seen his father so worked up over anything before.

"Look at them Draco," Lucius began whispering in Draco's ear, "Look at the good we are doing for the world! We will be famous! No one has ever accomplished this in the Dark Lords ranks!"

Draco didn't say anything as he looked around, trying to see the good in what they were doing, but nothing came to mind. Draco's eye landed on a woman slowly dying in her own blood as she saw her unborn child lay beside her. Draco could feel the vomit fighting its way up his throat.

Draco couldn't take it anymore and ran out from the chamber. As soon as he got out he spilled his last supper all over the floor.

Too weak to clean it up he leaned against the stone wall behind him took a few deep breaths. He could still see all the mangled bodies that lay behind the door at his left.

Draco looked around the corridor in which he was standing trying to think of something else.

He was standing in a dimly lit stone corridor with a Slytherin relief on the walls. The only light source in the long corridor was the torches that were placed two feet apart from each other. The door left of him was made of dark wood with snakes drawn in the etches of the wood. He could still hear the screams.

Draco felt himself shiver from the cold and from mere fear and placed his arms protectively around himself.

Suddenly the door on his left sprang open and his father came seething out.  
Lucius grapped Draco by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"What do you think you were doing!" snarled Lucius with a menacing gleam in his eyes, "A Malfoy never shows emotions!"

"What about yourself," Draco said with much trouble, "You show a lot of emotion yourself!"

Lucius slammed Draco into the wall again so hard Draco could see stars in his eyes.

"You will not talk back to me again!" Lucius said alarmingly calmly and looked murderous, "Understand?"

But Draco never got to respond for at that exact moment they heard the door at the end of the corridor being exploded of its hinges.

All the next happened in a blur. There were Aurors coming in dozens and Draco fought them with all his might, but just as he thought he was finally getting a clear way out, he turned around and saw a red light coming toward him, and then all was black.

* * *

Draco woke up in a dark room with no light, except from a lone, small window with bars that the moon shone through giving the room an eerie light.

Draco hang chained to a dark stone wall by his arms.

As he looked down he saw his wand, snapped in half, lying pathetically by his feet. Draco groaned at the sight of his most precious possession, broken, destroyed.

The door, he had not noticed to his right, sprang open and in walked two Aurors and the Minister; Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Well, well," Rufus began with a wicked smile resting on his lips making him look even more animalistic, like a predator hunting its prey. "The famous Draco Malfoy, the charmer, the slick and cool Draco Malfoy. How does it feel now? To know you've been defeated?"

Draco said nothing; he knew that holding his temper would keep him away from Azkaban for now.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rufus asked tauntingly, "or are you even more of a coward than I thought you were?"

Draco growled slightly but still held his tongue. _He will pay for this when I get out of here_, Draco thought while glaring into Rufus yellow eyes.

"You know," Rufus began while starting to walk around in the now lit the room, "Your father had already been sent to Azkaban. But you don't have to, not yet at least."

Draco looked curiously at Rufus for the first time. _What is he up to? _Draco thought to himself.

"You could, get a minor punishment, if you would just tell us where your lords HQ is," Rufus said with a menacing smile on his lips.

"Never!" Draco bellowed and spat at Rufus. He was never going to get that information out of Draco, no, for Draco was loyal to his master and no one could make him spill a word. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Rufus was seething, though he had not been hit. "Very well Draco, you will get the worst punishment I can come up with and in the end you will beg for me for my mercy!" Rufus bellowed and stalked out of the dark dungeon with his aurous walking right behind him.

As Draco was left alone he wondered briefly if he had done the right thing by not handing out the information. But that thought was quickly crushed, he would not be made a coward in the eyes of the lord.

Draco made a vow to never say anything to anyone about his beloved master.


	2. The Trial

_Author_: Draco vs Romance

_Title_: Malfoy Honour

_Chapter_: 1 The Vow

_Disclaimer_: I OWN NOTHING YOU HUNGRY DUMB LAWYERS ! I AM MORE INNOCENT THAN A BIRDIE IN AN ACCIDENT ! .. please leave me in peace .. sobs

_Summary_: You may think this is another story you've once heard before, but I assure you this one is so much more. It doesn't end happily so don't smile, it'll end in tears that will swell up in your eye. So please do read but do not flame, as this one and the others are not the same.

_AN_: Second chap .. weee happy now aren't we ? I am

* * *

Many days had passed since Draco made his vow to the Dark Lord, and he had stuck to it. Not a single word had been uttered about his Master and his inner circle.

But Draco had begun to wonder, why had no one come to rescue him? He had been in this stinking cell for over a week at least, the only hope and thought was that his Master was devising a master plan to get him out of this hell hole.

His arms had been ice cold and hurting for many days, every day his chains would lowered so his arms could get some blood, the Ministry didn't want him to lose his arms, Draco laughed bitterly at this, 'those weak hearted morons wouldn't know how to survive in the real world.'

"I am glad you've found something to laugh about," a voice from the doorway responded, a voice Draco knew all too well now.

"Good day Rufus," said Draco in a cool slick tone that would make most people cringe, "what brings you down here in my gloomy cell on such a wonderful day?"

"Oh I assure you it's only a quick visit Mr. Malfoy," said Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic, "I've only come so I can bring you to court."

'Finally,' thought Draco, 'now I can lose my mind peace in Azkaban.'

"Your father will of course be there a well," said Rufus, barely managing to conceal his smirk, "a little family reunion I'd say."

The idea of his father being present at his ruling was not a comfortable thought. To endure his fathers accusing stare through the whole ordeal, and no means of escaping? That was a dreadful thought indeed.

Rufus must have known this for now he was no longer trying to mask his glee. "I'll see at the hearing, good day Mr. Malfoy." Rufus laughed and walked out of the door to leave Draco in his misery.

But Draco wasn't left alone for long, because two aurors had just stepped into the cell with three mean Dementors behind them.

'Oh great,' thought Draco as the aurors released him from his chains, he could already feel the air around him grow cold, the air that was entering his lungs now came out as small puffs of clouds and in his mind he could hear the horrid screams that would taunt his mind and dreams forever.

Two of the Dementors glided towards him and caught him by the arms as he fell limp into their freezing grasp, they then proceeded out of the door carrying Draco in his arms, the third dementor gliding behind them to make sure he would not be escaping (which was pointless really).

Draco was placed in a rickety chair in a courtroom of stone, and as soon as he was placed in the chair some kind of metal bands shot out of its armrests and trapped his hands inside them.

Along the dark stone walls had there been placed enormous benches filled with anxious spectators, whispering to each other and pointing at him. Draco wanted to scream that they should shut the fuck up, but didn't, he still had some reputation to keep.

The great doors behind him opened once more and Draco noticed the other chair beside him, Draco then saw his father being swept into the courtroom by his arms as Draco had. Lucius awoke from his memories as the cold metal band also captured his hands.

But before Draco had to meet the piercing stare from his father, was all the audience quieted by the Minister as he entered the great doors. He walked past Draco and Lucius and proceeded towards the high counter, as he got on his stool and got his papers in order he looked at the two Malfoys with disgust.

"My dear jury," Rufus started and looked around the court, "what do you see when you look upon these men? Do you see cowards? Murderers? Traitors? I for one see all of these hateful personalities in both of them. Now what would you do with these two spiteful men? Should they get such a cruel punishment to match there crimes, or should they be spared in hope of improvement?"

Everyone held their breaths, even Draco couldn't resist. Rufus led his eyes slide over the faces of the Malfoy men, one holding his stone face, free from emotions whatsoever, the other trying to keep his cool though his eyes betrayed him.

"Are one of you willing to give us information of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rufus asked with a small undertone of hope, as he again led his eyes sweep over the Malfoys.

Both Malfoys held their tongue, and Draco could see to his great delight that Rufus was more than unhappy with their silent response of 'up yours old man!' (at least that's what Draco meant,) he was practically fuming!

"So be it!" Said Rufus clearly betraying his hatred, "I will decide your punishments with my advisors." Rufus stalked out of the courtroom through a door on the right side of the centre bench, and all the spectators made their out to hold a break, leaving Draco alone with his father.

The tension in the courtroom was so thick it seemed I could be cut with a butter knife. Draco looked at anything besides his father and Lucius just sat there looking into nothing.

It seemed as though many hours had passed before the spectators once again took their seat on the benches, when it only had been minutes.

Rufus and his advisors walked out of the door when the last person had sat down. 'Good timing' Draco thought and smiled in himself.

"My advisors and I have decided on a punishment to suit these two criminals," said Rufus with a hateful gleam in his eyes, quite frightening really, he looked more like a madman than a minister, "Mentley please read them their punishments."

A small balding old man with formal black robes, stood holding a note in his shaking hands, he looked as if he was holding a speech at a funeral. He cleared his throat and said in a very dry voice, almost as dry as the History of magic teacher at Hogwarts, "Lucius Malfoy has been charged for bribery, robbery, murder and associating with You-Know-Who. He is therefore sentenced to a lifetime instalment in Azkaban." Mentley almost had to shout out the last few words to drown out Lucius screams of injustice. The Dementors came up from behind Lucius and seized him by the arms and carried him out of the courtroom while Lucius continued to scream about vengeance and help from the Dark Lord, the usual nonsense.

Draco didn't really feel any sympathy for his father, they never time to build a kind of father-son bond like other sons and fathers have, and at this moment Draco was thankful for that fault in his family.

Draco turned his attention to Mentley as he started to speak once more. "Draco Malfoy has been charged for robbery, attempted murder and associating with You-Know-Who. He is therefore sentenced to live in the muggle world with no means of connecting anything magical and his apparating license will be seized. If Mr. Malfoy uses magic on a muggle or in front of muggle public he will be sent to Azkaban for life."

Draco couldn't believe his own ears. Living with muggles! No! No way! They couldn't do that to him!

Draco just sat there unmoving as the Dementors came and fetched him.

'No,' Draco said to himself, he would die before he live with muggles!.


End file.
